Caught
by duckllingswan
Summary: Emma knows they should just call it a night and finish this back home, the little voice in the back of her head is telling her, 'You could get caught out here in the open. And this is a small town. You know it won't take long for the rumors to spread.' But the risk of getting caught makes it that much more exciting and she's already wound up past the point of no return. CS smut


Killian's got her pressed up against the wall of The Rabbit Hole in the dark alley behind the bar with her skirt bunched up around her waist and her pirate buried deep inside of her. She's secretly thankful for the way his long coat wraps around them like a curtain providing the smallest sort modesty in their completely debauched state. Her mind is warm and fuzzy from the drinks she's had that evening, but more than anything she feels happier, lighter and more loved than she's ever felt her entire life and it's all to do with the man who's got his face buried in her neck, sucking and biting and running his scruff against her skin as he whispers deliciously sinful words under his breath as he rocks his hips into hers in a way that makes her whimper with pleasure.

Emma knows they should just call it a night and finish this back home, the little voice in the back of her head is telling her, '_You could get caught out here in the open. And this is a small town. You know it won't take long for the rumors to spread and get back to your parents._' But the risk of getting caught makes it that much more exciting and she's already wound up past the point of no return. She couldn't stop now even if she wanted to.

Besides, she wasn't quite ready to end her ever so rare night out with friends because the _savior_ and the _sheriff_ of Storybrooke never got time off so she wanted to enjoy it while she could. But the looks Killian had been sending her all night and the gentle, teasing, barely-there touches combined with the warm shot of confidence she had obtained from the glasses of rum he kept sliding her way caused her insides to clench until she finally couldn't take it anymore and the two snuck off out the back door when no one else was looking.

The moment they were outside Emma pounced on Killian in a frenzy of clashing teeth and biting kisses as she ran her hands up his sides beneath his coat, over his chest, fingers playing with the chest hair on display before sliding into the silky strands at the nape of his neck. Killian groaned into her mouth as he pressed her closer with his hooked arm around her back and squeezed her hip gently with his hand.

"Let's go home, love. Let me love you properly," Killian whispered against her lips, his voice dripping with lust.

Had Emma been in a more clear-headed state she would have been embarrassed at the petulant little whine she let out in reply to his proposition. "Oh, but I was having so much fun," she said with a frown.

Killian's gaze darkened before he said, "Yes, but we can have a much more _enjoyable _kind of fun at home." He punctuated the statement with a roll of his hips against hers and Emma couldn't help but moan at the feel of him hard and ready pressed against her.

"But it's still early," Emma sighed. "And we never get to go out like this." Then Emma's childish pout slid into a salacious grin that would bring even the strongest of men to their knees. "What if we just did it right here. We can be quick and then go back in," Emma said looking at him from beneath her dark lashes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her hands ran over the clenching muscles of his stomach before she boldly cupped him in her hand through his leathers. "Think of it as a little preview of what's to come," Emma said skimming her fingers along his length through his pants before giving him a gentle squeeze that caused Killian to hiss in pleasure.

"Oh, bloody hell. Come here you, bloody minx," Killian growled, crashing his mouth down to hers and pressing her up against the brick wall of the bar. He tasted like rum and smelled like the sea and something so uniquely him and it invaded her senses and clouded her mind even further as she became drunk on the taste and feel of him.

He slipped his hand under her skirt and hitched it up around her waist while Emma fumbled with the laces of his pants for a moment before finally wrapping her deliciously warm hand around him, eliciting another groan of pleasure at the contact. Without any more pretense, Emma hooked one leg around his hip while Killian tugged her panties aside with his hook and thrust into her. Emma threw her head back, connecting with the wall with a slight thud, and gasped at the feel of Killian filling her so deeply.

Killian moaned into the skin of her neck as his hips thrust roughing into hers, hitting her in all the right spots. "Gods, Emma. You feel so good." His warm breath against her skin in contrast to the cool air of the night made a shiver run down her spine and she was quickly inching her way to the edge of bliss. She kept her eyes squeezed tight as Killian continued to mutter intelligibly into her neck. As pleasure surged through her, her toes began to curl in her boots as she neared her release.

However, the spell was suddenly broken when the pair were suddenly illuminated in a blinding beam of light. Killian froze and Emma's eyes shot open in fear as a loud, authoritative voice shouted, "Hey! You two! This is a public place!"

"Oh shit," Emma hissed as they both realized the voice belonged to _her father_. The very one who had so kindly offered to work her shift at the station and go on patrol that night.

Blessedly, the beam of light from David's flashlight dropped from Emma and Killian as he approached them. Emma was sure her face was as red as Killian's in that moment as they both scrambled to adjust their clothing and make sure they were decent enough to face him.

The flashlight was back on them again and Emma flinched at the harsh light. "Hey... Dad," Emma said nervously. "What are... What are you doing out here?" she said, tugging on her skirt self consciously.

"Emma?" David said, voice full of shock and horror. Then the light swept over to Killian who gave a short little wave. He gave a little smile but it fell into more of a grimace.

"Evening, mate," Killian said, voice lacking his usual confidence.

David's angry gaze shot back and forth between the two. " What are you...I... You, uh... Ugh," David said, failing lamely at words and just brought his hand up to his face and let out a pain filled groan. Emma hung her head in embarrassment as she felt her face heat up. She suddenly felt very much like a teenager about to get scolded by her father, rather than the nearly thirty year old woman she was. "Just..." David sighed, still avoiding eye contact with the pair. "Just go home, you two..." he said sounding very tired.

"Okay. Sorry," Emma squeaked. She turned to Killian and murmured, "Just let me... get my stuff from inside."

Her eyes shifted back to her father's and flinched when she saw him glowering at them. She was surprised he didn't immediately look away. But she gave him a look that she hoped said, '_Please don't kill him while I'm gone_,' and quickly ducked inside.

When she came back out, she was surprised to find just Killian in the alley, leaning against the wall beside the door with his head down and his hands in his pockets. "Where'd David go..." she said warily.

"He left to go finish his patrol," Killian replied, avoiding her eyes as he gave a nervous scratch behind his ear.

Emma immediately noticed his nervous tick and her face paled. She knew it was a bad idea to leave them alone for _any_ amount of time. "Oh, shit. What did he do?" Emma asked with panic.

"Nothing, love," Killian deflected quickly, pushing off the wall and moved to leave, but still did not make eye contact with her. Emma grabbed his arm before he could get very far and turned him to face her. In the dim light of the dark alley she could just faintly make out the glisten of blood on his swelling bottom lip.

"Oh my god, Killian! He _hit_ you?" Emma exclaimed, taking his chin in her hand to inspect it more closely.

Killian flinched slightly and pulled back out of her grasp. He gave a little chuckle and wrapped his hand around her wrist. "I'm fine, love. Honestly, I was a bit over due for a beating from your father, don't you think? I'm surprised he hasn't hit me sooner," he joked.

"Oh, Killian. I'm so sorry," Emma said sadly. "What did he say?" she asked, knowing there was more to the exchange.

"Oh, nothing really," Killian said. He huffed when he saw the glare Emma gave him. "It was something along the lines of, you being a princess and deserved to be treated like such, not fucked against a wall in an alley," Killian explained, eyes alight with amusement, but she could see the underlying guilt in his eyes. Emma's stomach clenched with guilt at the words her father said to Killian, knowing she it was her fault because she was the one that dragged him into this, but also knowing that her father was probably none too pleased with her either.

"And what did you say?" Emma wondered.

"I told him I agreed and apologized profusely," Killian replied simply and shrugged.

"Wait, that's it? That's all you said?" Emma said with surprise. She was amazed he was able to keep from dropping his usual innuendo... or _worse_, telling him it was her idea.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell your father it was upon his darling _princesses request_ that I take you in such a manner. That would be bad form, indeed. The poor man's already scarred for life from catching us, no need to make it worse, love," Killian said with a chuckle, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma bit her lip and blushed as she laughed along with him. "Thank you for defending what little honor I have," she said with a grin. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, careful to avoid his split lip. But she moved her lips to his ear, her whispered words filled with promise. "Now let's get home so I can thank you properly."

Killian's eyes glimmered with lust as he looked down at her and smirked. "Please, you couldn't handle it," he taunted.

"Perhaps _you're_ the one that couldn't handle it," Emma replied with a grin, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth, before tugging in his arm to tow him home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are much appreciated. Especially since I've never written anything in the realm of smut. So thanks for the input.


End file.
